Hyperdimensional Ralph
by Moonlight Bomber
Summary: All is well in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade, until Ralph and company jump to the world of Gamindustri. All sorts of hijinks are expected, but some leftover nasty code will threaten both realms...
1. Beginning of another Beginning

**Hyperdimensional Ralph**

_Prologue: Beginning of another Beginning_

Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade.

For more than thirty years, this humble arcade offered kids of all ages everything gaming has to offer. Racing games, light gun games, fighting games, and even the classic pinball games – Litwak's has everything.

Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, experienced the changing tastes of his patrons, but he still has a stream of customers who are willing to play the classics. He has seen various trends as generations of gaming came and went – and thus he learned to love video games himself. He also instilled his love for video games to his family – and thus the Litwaks grew up to be a clan of gaming enthusiasts, owning practically every console and handheld in video game history, as well as various PCs.

Deep within the owner's office in the arcade are various consoles, all neatly arranged in a cabinet. Mr. Litwak's son, who is a huge RPG fan, is busy doing a marathon of _Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_ in his slim PlayStation 3. The father instructed him to keep watch over the arcade as he told him that he would be out for a week for a business trip.

As the closing hours of the arcade approach, the characters of various games get their well-deserved breaks and hang out at Game Central Station. Ever since the anomaly involving the sweets-themed racing game _Sugar Rush_ was resolved by the villain-desiring-to-be-a-hero Wreck-It Ralph; they get along better, especially with Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, and President Vanellope von Schweetz – the true saviors of the arcade.

Meanwhile, as Mr. Litwak's son shuts off the PlayStation 3, closes down the arcade, and heads home, something peculiar happens inside the clear save file of _Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_.

Gamindustri.

The world composed of four landmasses has found true peace as Arfoire, the Deity of Sin, was finally defeated at the hands of the Console Patron Units, the CPU Candidates, and their friends; and the Gamindustri Graveyard that served as the evil goddess' domain was reduced to nothing but a deserted, empty land inhabited by no one, and is bathed by light instead of darkness.

But then...

As the PlayStation 3's power plug is connected to the arcade's central power strip, something unusual happens.

From a mass of 0s and 1s, something materializes near the border of Planeptune.

That something is a subway platform, with the sign "To Game Central Station" hoisted above it.

Planeptune's security force investigates the platform; and after routine checks reveal that no ferocious monsters come out of it, the security personnel relay the matter to their boss, Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, also known as Purple Heart.

Neptune, being the hyperactive and airheaded girl that she is, immediately answers the call and has her sister, Nepgear, tag along with her.

This will be the start of another adventure for the goddesses of Gamindustri.


	2. Huge Man, (Relatively) Tiny Girls

**Hyperdimensional Ralph**

_Chapter 1: Huge Man, (Relatively) Tiny Girls_

Fresh from his meeting at the Bad-Anon hangout deep within the _Pac-Man_ cabinet, Ralph, as well as his new-found allies from _Q*bert_, enjoys his share of root beer from _Root Beer Tapper_.

"Never knew your antics saved the entire arcade from certain doom," the bartender comments.

"Ah, it was nothing," Ralph replies as his buddies quietly enjoy their glasses. "In fact, this whole incident gave me a new perspective on what it truly means to be a hero. You don't need a medal to become one – someone who gives you heartfelt accolades for doing acts of bravery is enough proof."

"Hm. I know that 'someone' you refer to, bud."

"Yup. President Vanellope."

"You're even calling her president now?"

"Well, it's a forced change of habit. I'm even reminded of another president who pilots a robot to fight his evil vice-president."

"Makes sense."

After thirty minutes, Ralph and company leave _Root Beer Tapper_ and head for Game Central Station.

There, Ralph notices something new on a marquee sign above one of the gates.

"_Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2_? Never heard of it."

After some minutes of pondering, Ralph explains to Q*bert (of course, in Q*bertese, though he is less capable of speaking it compared to Felix) that he will be checking out the new game and that he will be back before the arcade opens.

Q*bert and company comply, and so they remain at the station while Ralph triumphantly walks towards the gate that leads to the world of Gamindustri.

Meanwhile, at the Planeptune border where the mysterious platform appeared...

"A-Are you sure it's safe to go here, Neptune?" Nepgear asked her older sister with a hint of worry. "That platform may be safe, but what's beyond it may be not."

"Not to worry, Nep Jr.!" Neptune replied. "We've handled that baddie Arfoire before, so any other monster will be chicken feed for us!"

"What the goodness... You haven't fought ever since we defeated Arfoire. I fear that your level may drop to 1."

"Bah, who cares about level-downs? All that paperwork is boring, right? C'mon! I'm itchin' to bash some baddies!"

Neptune then grabs her younger sister's hand and dashes towards the platform.

"Wait! Neptune!"

"No buts! Let's go, Nep Jr.!"

Nepgear did nothing but to accept her older sister's brash action.

Right inside the gate that links Game Central Station and Gamindustri...

The two sides meet. Meeting type: a crash into hello.

Due to his size, Ralph still stands after the crash. Neptune and Nepgear, however, do not.

"Owie... that... hurts..."

After uttering those words, Neptune recovers from the relatively minor to nonexistent injuries she sustained; and then nurses her sister, who suffered slightly worse injuries. If you have guessed that Neptune learned a thing or two about nursing from Compa, then you're today's winner!

Ralph just looks at the two, silent. He thinks that when he opens his mouth, he might scare the poor little girls away.

Minutes of silence pass... until Neptune finally speaks.

"Hey... big guy. Sorry for crashing into you. Mind if... you have any yummy cookies around, since I'm fresh out of 'em back home?"

Ralph then responds, "Uhh... Me? I don't have any food with me. But I can show you a place that has lots of them."

"Sa-weet! Thanks for showing me the way. By the way, I'm Neptune, and this is my sister, Nepgear."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Wreck-It Ralph, by the way."

Nepgear then nervously greets Ralph. "S-Sorry, Ralph. We just investigated a subway platform that just spawned in our game, and then..."

"Oh... that? That's because you and your world are now connected to this huge meeting place... Game Central Station. The place where different characters from different games meet when the arcade closes."

"Ah... I see. Well, Neptune got really bored and dragged me into this."

"What's the fuss, my uneasy sibling?" Neptune cuts in. "A goddess like me is always against boredom. I try my best to make ordinary days into exciting days."

"Yes, you're right," Nepgear replies. "But your anti-boredom actions more often than not invite trouble."

Ralph then kindly interrupts the two. "So... are you two going with me or not?"

The two sisters answer yes. Neptune does it in her usual cheerful tone, while Nepgear does it in her usual nervous tone.

Together, Ralph, Neptune, and Nepgear walk towards Game Central Station. Many characters aim their stares at the trio due to their curiosity of knowing who the two new characters are.

The three's next destination... _Sugar Rush_.


	3. Scalawags

**Hyperdimensional Ralph**

_Chapter 2: Scalawags_

Back at Gamindustri...

Linda and Pirachu, the only surviving remnants of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, are still on the loose despite the fact that their illegal piracy-enabling chips and mods are useless now that the evil goddess is, for all intents and purposes, dead.

Every now and then, they will change hiding places to evade themselves from the prying eyes of security personnel from every landmass, and even from ordinary citizens like Compa and IF.

And speaking of Compa and IF, the two are searching within the perimeter of Planeptune for Neptune and Nepgear, whom they haven't contacted ever since the subway platform first appeared.

"Oh no... We've searched everywhere for Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge, but..." Compa says as if she is about to cry.

"Cut your sentimental crap, Compa", IF replies. "Thanks to one of my phone's GPS capabilities, our search for Nep and Gear is made easier. Oh wait!"

IF's reply is cut short when Gamindustri's HVTs (high value targets) – Linda and Pirachu – are luckily within the duo's view.

"No doubt about it! It's Underling and Pirachu!" IF reacts.

"Mister Mouse is still practicing his evil ways? How miserable!" Compa follows.

The thug and the mouse, meanwhile, are understandably upset that their stealth techniques did not work this time. They immediately run away, but considering that Compa and IF have conditioned their bodies during their adventure with the Console Patron Units, they are almost outrun by the two girls who are instantly pursuing them.

"Bah! You jailbait tramps are at it again! Why can't you let us sell those chips in peace, even though Arfoire's dead meat?" Linda states.

"Hey, Underling! Once we capture you and Pirachu, Arfoire will never ever come back!" IF warns the ASIC remnants.

"I've always wanted to see my sweet angel Compa again after a long absence, chu," Pirachu follows. "I'll never mind getting caught if she does the catching, chu."

Compa reacts, "Mister Mouse... *huff huff*... please come to your senses... *huff huff*... and accept the fact that Arfoire will never return... *huff huff*..."

The impromptu hot pursuit operation continues through the outer reaches of Planeptune, leading to its border.

"Oh! A subway platform! If there's a train, those tramps will never catch us!" Linda whispers.

"Wait for me, chump! I'm really not cut out for marathon running, chump!"

Obviously, Compa and IF spot the mysterious subway platform. They easily deduce that Neptune and Nepgear went through the platform, justifying their "disappearance".

"Are you ready, Compa?" IF asks. "This thing just appeared recently, if the Guild is right; and who knows where it may lead to."

"Yes," Compa answers. "I hope we'll find Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge there."

The four enter the platform, still on the chase. With that, they all formally leave the world of Gamindustri and into Game Central Station.

With the voluminous number of characters inhabiting the station, the hot pursuit takes a more difficult turn. Linda and Pirachu use the mass of people to their advantage, ensuring that Compa and IF never spot them again.

The thug and the mouse's stealth techniques get their groove back; and with their instinct, they sneak into one of the gates.

The gate they enter leads to the sci-fi first-person shooter, _Hero's Duty_.

A dystopic world, drowned in hues of black and neon green, greets the criminals.

"_Hero's Duty_, huh?" Linda comments. "Maybe we can dump those chips for others to find, surrender and pose ourselves as 'coming clean', and then..."

"Oh, what a brilliant plan, chu!" Pirachu replies. "If we can't do it in our world, we can spread our message to other worlds, chu!"

"Hah. Those pathetic goddesses will never know that we are dishing out chaos just the way we want it. Ha-ha!"

Meanwhile, Compa and IF search for the criminals, but to no avail. The GPS function in IF's phone wasn't of any help, since it only covers Gamindustri.

"Oh no..." Compa worryingly speaks out. "With this huge number of people, how are we gonna find Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, and those two guys?"

IF then consoles Compa with a pat on the shoulder. "Listen... we're best friends. No matter what challenges await us, we'll never be apart, as long as we trust each other. I may not have my GPS, but I will always have you."

"Th-thank you... Iffy." Compa says with tears of joy.

The two girls then hug each other. This heartwarming scene catches the attention of some people in the station.

Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamera Jean Calhoun included.


	4. Convergence

**Hyperdimensional Ralph**

_Chapter 3: Convergence_

_Thanks go to Some Random Tosser (a.k.a. Porecomesis on the official NIS America forums) for providing some of the dialogue._

While the newly-married couple witnesses an apparent PDA by Compa and IF, Ralph guides Neptune and Nepgear to the world of _Sugar Rush_.

As expected from the pint-sized big eater, Neptune salivates heavily at the sights of different sweets that are part of Sugar Rush's landscapes. "Wow... awesomesauce... if I could eat all of them at once..."

Of course, her younger sister is one-half nervous and one-half distraught over the mess being made. Ralph then warns Neptune, "What's with all that drooling? If you really want to eat them, Neptune, there's a proper place for that!"

And suddenly, President Vanellope von Schweetz, along with the donut cops Wynchell and Duncan, appears to actually arrest the drooling "suspect".

"Hey! Don'tcha dare drool on my property!" the pint-sized president warns Neptune. "If any more of your drool touches this sacred soil, you'll be under arrest for vandalism!"

Being the air-headed girl that she is, Neptune ignores Vanellope's warning, and thus, the doughnut cops have nothing to do but to arrest her. Wynchell and Duncan bring out their batons and proceed to take down and beat up the poor girl.

Ralph, upon seeing this scene, feels some déjà vu. "At least I can endure that due to my huge frame. But now, I feel sorry for Neptune..."

Nepgear then sobs as she watches her older sister undergo a relatively tame brand of police brutality.

But lo and behold! Due to sustaining physical damage (which accelerates the buildup of SP), Neptune automatically transforms into her more mature Hard Drive Divinity form, Purple Heart.

Ralph, Vanellope, and the cops drop their jaws at the unexpected transformation.

"As you all know, little girls have their limit," Neptune declares. "This limit will overwhelm those who underestimate my power!"

Clutching her ornate purple katana tight, the transformed Neptune proceeds to easily beat the snot out of the donut cops. And Nepgear does nothing but sit and watch the absurdity that ensued.

Wynchell and Duncan are knocked out cold, and Vanellope's face bears the expression of a mixture of awe (at Neptune's transformation) and disappointment (at the inability of her cops in upholding their duty).

Neptune then demorphs into her younger avatar as soon as the fighting is finished. Ralph, Vanellope, and Nepgear then approach her.

"Hey. Please apologize to this little missy here, since you've started this mess," Ralph addresses. "Even your sister thinks the same, too."

"Oh, is that so?" Neptune replies. "Well, I think... I got a little too carried away from all these sweets here. This place's more than an awesomesauce paradise to me, and it's all thanks to Ralphy for bringing me here."

Vanellope contemplates for a bit, then replies to Neptune: "Well, I'm gonna let you off on that. When you transformed, you certainly didn't turn into a Cy-Bug."

"Cy-Bug? What's that?"

"Those big, creepy, crawly alien insects from another game called _Hero's Doody_, I mean, _Duty_. They invaded my game due to the actions of Ralph here – but that also opened my eyes to the truth: that the one who came before me, King Candy, manipulated my code to kick me outta this game and rule over it."

"Oh." Nepgear butts in. "So you two are the saviors of this game, right?"

Ralph answers, "It's not just the two of us. My comrade, Fix-It Felix Jr., as well as Sergeant Calhoun, also took part in saving this world."

"World saviors meet world saviors – that's all fine and dandy to me!" Neptune reacts.

Nepgear then elaborates on what her sister said: "Back in our world of Gamindustri, the Console Patron Units and CPU Candidates, which are composed of us sisters, plus Noire, Uni, Vert, Blanc, Ram, and Rom; all banded to combat the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, an organization aiming to resurrect the Deity of Sin, Arfoire, by spreading game piracy."

"Piracy." Vanellope reacts. "We've never heard of that in the arcade Ralph and I are in. But since being the president is sometimes a boring job, I, Vanellope von Schweetz, hereby authorize myself to come along with you, Miss... uh..."

Ralph then whispers to Vanellope, "That short-haired girl is Neptune, and that long-haired girl is Nepgear."

"Yeah. Neptune and Nepgear. Nice to meet you two."

The Planeptune siblings then sincerely give their handshakes to the little president.

Together, Ralph, Vanellope, Neptune, and Nepgear all leave the world of _Sugar Rush_ as they head towards Game Central Station.

Meanwhile, Wynchell and Duncan recover from their unconsciousness. They simultaneously utter, "Ugh... who would know... that a little girl can kick so much butt...?"

At Game Central Station...

Sgt. Calhoun immediately reacts to Compa and IF's apparent PDA, "Hey, you two! Get a room, please! I don't care if you're both girls, but a PDA is still a PDA, and it'll stir up controversy!"

Hearing the female soldier's booming voice, both Compa and IF feel chills up their spines.

"S... Sorry..." IF replies in a stammering manner. "W-We got carried away..."

"E-Even Iffy, who's normally a tough girl..." Compa follows, "...g-gets scared of your demeanor..."

The sergeant then reacts, "At least you're not doing anything that not just scandalous, but is also rated beyond G. But my stand still persists... GET A ROOM!"

Sgt. Calhoun's raised voice even scares the girls further.

Felix then interrupts, "Hey, Tamera. You're scaring those two girls away. If you want to enforce the law, good. But please don't do it in an intimidating way!"

"Yo, Felix!" Ralph's audible voice reaches Felix's ears as he and Vanellope, Neptune, and Nepgear approach the commotion. "What's happening here, anyway?"

Upon spotting Neptune and Nepgear, Compa and IF run into their arms. "Please, help us," they beg the sisters. "That woman's too scary for us."

As Ralph's original group and Neptune's original group huddle themselves, Neptune says one thing: "Hey, why we all are separated? It's time to make new friends, right?"

"So those two girls are your friends?" Sgt. Calhoun retorts. "Tell 'em to throw their private moments out the window."

Ralph then interrupts the two in a calm manner. "Now's not the time for arguments, everyone. Remember, we've only just met, and we don't want to waste the opportunity for camaraderie, right?"

"Yup," Felix replies. "I notice that those girls come from a newly-plugged game, and we veterans have an obligation to greet them with grace."

The situation then calms down as the two groups introduce themselves fully.

"Nice to meet you all" is what all participants in the introduction tell wholeheartedly.

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries," Nepgear declares, "we denizens of Gamindustri will introduce you four to our world."

"Gamindustri sounds like a nice world," Felix reacts. "And if ever something's broken there, I can trust my magic hammer to fix everything."

Felix's wife, Calhoun, follows: "Bah. A peaceful world is boring. But if ever there are any monsters that will harm us, I'll blow 'em all to bits. That's just soldier's blood running through me."

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Vanellope declares. "Let's go to Gamindustri!"

The united posse walks calmly through the station. And then, a familiar-looking video game villain catches Neptune's eye.

"Whoa! Is that Wowzer?" she inquires.

Mario's eternal rival rebukes at what Neptune called him. "What? It's Bowser!"

Compa adds, "Oh, is that the carnivore?"

Bowser's anger elevates. "What is a carnivore?!"

Before any more trouble is stirred, the united group leisurely, yet hurriedly, walks away from Bowser.

Vanellope then asks Neptune, "What's with you and your gang giving out wrong names to our fellow characters?"

"Oh, that?" Neptune answers. "It's because, like, replicas of some of those characters here live in our world."

IF adds, "And usually, those 'replicas' you speak of are usually silhouetted and renamed to avoid lawsuits."

Ralph chuckles at the explanation given. "At least you're familiar with the other games here. I bet two cents that Gamindustri's gonna be a fun world."

"Certainly," Nepgear replies as the entire group walks away from the station and into the gate that leads to Gamindustri proper.


	5. Welcome to Planeptune

**Hyperdimensional Ralph**

_Chapter 4: Welcome to Planeptune_

Neptune, Ralph, and company finally set foot on Gamindustri. The landmass of Planeptune, to be exact.

A bright, futuristic landscape, dominated by shades of purple and silver, greets the saviors of Litwak's Arcade. For certain, this type of place has never been encountered by them before – so they just simply drop their jaws at the amazing sights, except for Calhoun, who just smirked while keeping herself on full alert for any possible sign of danger.

"Well..." Nepgear declares, "...why don't we introduce you to our oracle, Histoire?"

Vanellope replies, "So... the thing you call an oracle... is kinda like a vice-president or something?"

Nepgear enthusiastically agrees.

The administrative seat of Planeptune and the home of Neptune and Nepgear – Neptower. This is the place the entire group heads to.

Upon arriving at the sisters' abode inside Neptower, Neptune immediately contacts Histoire via the answering machine.

"Histy, we're home! Sorry if Nep Jr. and I made you worry."

A calm yet authoritative girl's voice resonates in the machine. "No worries, Neptune. Your investigation of the mysterious subway platform has ultimately proven our hunch that no harmful monsters come out of it."

"Anyway, we've found out that this platform leads to another world," Nepgear follows, "and that we've gathered some of its citizens to meet you as a gesture of camaraderie."

"Is that so, Nepgear?" Histoire replies. "Then, please give me three minutes to prepare."

"Three minutes?" Ralph asks.

"Of course, our oracle has to tidy everything up before a big meeting. It would be disrespectful to you if we all gather in a messy room," Compa answers.

Three minutes pass, and the door to the main chamber where the CPU, CPU Candidate, and the oracle officially hold their business opens.

Before Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun lies a fairy sitting above a floating book.

"Welcome to the land of Planeptune, foreigners from another world. My name is Histoire, oracle of Planeptune. Officially, I am second in command to the Console Patron Unit, Neptune, and the CPU Candidate, Nepgear."

While Histoire explains her role and duties, Vanellope secretly giggles at what she sees. She then whispers to herself, "A fairy who's smaller than me, ruling over such a huge land? You gotta be kidding me!"

Ralph notices her giggling. He whispers to her, "You hypocrite! You're small like her, and you have the gall to mock her ability to rule?! Some spoiled brat you are!"

By that time, the oracle finishes her introduction. "Now that I have introduced myself, please take the time to introduce yourselves. Furthermore, please do not hesitate to explain what the world you came from is all about."

A couple of seconds pass, and the introductions from Ralph and co. begin. The four state their names, their roles, their games of origin, and how they become buddies in the midst of a crisis that they eventually resolved themselves.

Histoire reacts, "So to make your long stories short, our world of Gamindustri is now connected to the arcade where you came from. I find your stories very credible; because if they are not, it would take me three years to fully complete an investigation into your world."

"What's with your fascination with the number three, flying fairy?" Calhoun cuts in. "Who are you kidding, 'bravely default' warriors like me?"

"Hey Sarge," IF interrupts, "That's how Histoire does business. Deal with it."

The female sergeant just smirks while Histoire continues, "Now, Neptune and Nepgear. Show our visitors the whole of Planeptune. And to Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Calhoun, may you all have a wonderful stay in Gamindustri. When you come back here from this upcoming guided tour, I will not hesitate to let you explore the three other landmasses with Neptune and Nepgear. You will meet the three other Console Patron Units, their respective CPU Candidates, and my fellow oracles."

"Thanks for the introduction, Histoire", Felix says. "We won't be bothering you any further, and we're sure we'll have a good time here in Gamindustri!"

"Well then..." Histoire smiles. "Have a safe journey, you all!"

"Later, Histy!" Neptune bids farewell as the entire group leaves the chamber for a guided tour of Planeptune.

The whole posse checks out Planeptune's several attractions, like a convention hall full of cosplayers, a radio station where various programs such as one hosted by a certain idol and a hard-hitting public service program are being aired, and a park full of attractions such as a dancing fountain, children's playgrounds, and a casino frequented by military personnel.

On the way out of the park, the posse chances upon a virtual billboard featuring a certain blue hedgehog. The hedgehog's reminder?

"Enjoy your life while you can, because you will never know when you will regenerate."

Ralph's interest is piqued. "Hey... doesn't he look like...?"

IF replies, "Lawyer-friendly cameos, remember?"

While Neptune, Ralph and company continue their tour of Planeptune...

Linda and Pirachu finally decide to go with their plan of leaving their piracy-enabling chips behind and "coming clean".

But then, a swarm of neon-green insects, the Cy-Bugs, are about to attack the two criminals.

"Hmph. Now we have to deal with worthless insects?!" Linda reacts.

"We may have been defeated by those girls, chu," Pirachu replies. "But these insects seem to be weak, chu."

As the swarm prepares to attack the two, Linda brings out her pipe, and Pirachu steels his own body for combat.

In a matter of minutes, the entire swarm is eliminated. The criminals gasp for breath, but at least they won this battle.

"Ha-ha! Who needs puny pea-shooters when we can fight those bugs mano-a-mano? Now let's get outta here before anyone else knows of this," Linda declares as she and the mouse immediately leave _Hero's Duty_.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

This is the declaration of Game Central Station's sentinel, the Surge Protector, as he immediately pops up in front of the two criminals at the gate between the game and the station.

"Uhh... W-We're just ordinary game characters visiting _Hero's Duty_, hehe," Linda nervously answers.

"But I noticed that when you entered _Hero's Duty_, you carried a suspicious sack. What're the contents of the sack, anyway? And why did you leave it behind?"

Pirachu then answers, "T-They're just ordinary memory modules, chu. We found out that t-they have manufacturing defects, so w-we had to dispose of this e-waste properly, chu."

"Hmph," the Surge Protector replied. "I'm gonna let you two off on this one. But next time, don't treat _Hero's Duty_ as a dumpsite, especially not for infamously horrible games."

As Linda and Pirachu are given the clearance by the Surge Protector, the previous battle has its aftermath – green goo from dead Cy-Bugs seeping into the exposed piracy chips. As the chips absorb the goo, they glow the same color as the Cy-Bugs they absorbed.

"Regeneration" takes on a whole new meaning.


End file.
